candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Soda Swamp (Episode 29)
This article is about the 29th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 66th Reality episode in the game, see Soda Swamp (Episode 66). - | characters = Gator | champion = Bubbling Boss | new = | released = June 27, 2013 | difficulty = Hard - Very hard | previous = Polkapalooza | next = Rainbow Runway }} Story Before episode: Tiffi has just arrived in the Soda Swamp and she sees an alligator named Gator, crying. Tiffi greets him and asks, "What is happening, Gator?" He answers that his swamp has no more fizz. After episode: Tiffi handles the problem by blowing air into the swamp with a straw and making the swamp fizzy again. Gator thanks Tiffi for solving his problem. New things * The Toffee Tornado ( ) is introduced. (Brief Description: A removable blocker that moves around, crushing things and blocking your moves.) Levels Soda Swamp is a hard-very hard episode. It has six somewhat hard-hard levels: 412, 413, 418, 420, 421, and 422, and three very hard levels: 414, 419, and 425. Overall, it is harder than the previous episode, Polkapalooza. Gallery TabberCSS Story= Mr Snappy is crying.png|Aw Shoot! Mr Snappy, how are you doing.png|Gator, what are you doing? There is no more fizz in the soda anymore.png|There is no more fizz in the swamp anymore! No worries! Let me handle this for you.png|No worries, let me handle this for you! Crocodileafter.png|Well, I thanky! Now ain't that swamp purdy? |-| Levels= 411before.png|Level 411 - |link=Level 411 412before.png|Level 412 - |link=Level 412 413before.png|Level 413 - |link=Level 413 414before.png|Level 414 - |link=Level 414 415before.png|Level 415 - |link=Level 415 416fb.png|Level 416 - |link=Level 416 Level 417 Reality before.png|Level 417 - |link=Level 417 418before.png|Level 418 - |link=Level 418 419before.png|Level 419 - |link=Level 419 420before.png|Level 420 - |link=Level 420 421before.png|Level 421 - |link=Level 421 Reality level 422 (without toffee tornado).png|Level 422 - |link=Level 422 423before.png|Level 423 - |link=Level 423 424before.png|Level 424 - |link=Level 424 Level 425 Reality before.png|Level 425 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 425 Level 425 Reality after.png|Level 425 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 425 |-| Champion title= Bubbling Boss.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Sodaswamp29.png|Episode icon Trivia * This episode fits in with the typical trend for episodes numbered late twenties. There is an abundance of candy order levels and therefore a decrease in ingredients levels. Much like the norm for the late twenties, there are six candy order levels. The trend for timed levels, one every other episode, comes into play in this episode as timed levels are totally absent, like Licorice Tower. A universal trend for all episodes which is above number ten (Wafer Wharf and up) is 6 and 7 jelly levels and it can be seen here as well, as there are 6 in this episode. * According to the wiki's difficulty system, this episode was rated to be the hardest episode in Reality, surpassing other hard episodes such as Salty Canyon (11 somewhat hard or higher levels), Pastille Pyramid (4 very hard levels), Rainbow Runway (6 very hard levels, tallying the most very hard levels in the game), and Sugary Shire (a long cluster of medium or above levels). However, since several levels were nerfed, it is no longer as difficult as it once was. * Since the release of this episode, charms are no longer available in the game. * Due to every level except level 416 containing one of the game's most hated components, the toffee tornado, this episode is one of the most hated episodes of the game. * This is the 10th consecutive episode that does not beat level 281 in terms of the number of candies required to be collected. * This level has 9 nerfed levels, the most of any other episode. This does not include level 412, which received a significant nerf that was later retracted. * This is the fourth episode to take place in a watery terrain, the others are Wafer Wharf, Delicious Drifts, and Savory Shores. * Episode 66 takes place in Soda Swamp and reuses the same name. Category:World Five Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Reality episodes Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes